I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, particularly a vehicle designed to travel on a track, having a continuous low lying vehicle floor and wheels arranged in pairs in single wheel chassis.
II. Discussion of Prior Art
A convenient entrance height, preferably one which does not require the use of steps, and a low lying vehicle floor extending therefrom and without changes of level for the entire length of the vehicle, are two constant requirements of today's track vehicles from the point of view of user convenience.
A further requirement, which is relevant from the operator's point of view, is that the track vehicle should run smoothly and that there should be little wear at the wheel/track connection. Such wear, particularly as the vehicle negotiates curves, makes itself noticeable in the form of constant squealing.
Up to the present, track vehicle designers have attempted to meet these requirements by adopting one of two different approaches.